Memories Fade, Mine Have
by Crystal-Moonlight-Guardian
Summary: Rose is in an accident and loses her memory. Lissa sees Rose on TV 3 yrs later and everyone leaves Court to try and get her to come back. But how can she go back when she has no idea who anyone is?...Tatianna isn't killed. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, if you follow any of my other stories, I know I said I would start updateing again but alas, most of my stories were lost in my latest move. I know people will probably get onto me about starting yet another new story but I blame plot bunnies and ADD. For anyone that isn't mad at me right now, I have a little treat for you, I always write in 3rd person but this time I'm gonna try 1st person POV. Any tips, pointers, or suggestions to help me improve will be most appreciated. This is just a short opening chapter to start and I expect the first full chapter to be completed by the weekend.

Disclaimer: As always the story and idea are mine but the characters are not. I make no money from this story, and never will.

RPOV

I ran. I ran until I could no longer breathe and my legs threatened to give out. I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks as I looked up and found myself infront of Hans' office. I took two deep breathes and knocked on the door, entering only when I heard a voice on the other side.

"Guardian Hathaway?" Hans voice showed clear worry at the sight of my tears, but I didn't acknowledge it.

"I need an assignment, please," I said as clearly as I could. "Something away from Court."

"I don't have anything," Hans said.

"Please, anything," I begged.

"I'm sorry, Rose," Hans sighed. "I don't have anything right now, but how about you take one of the cars out for a short drive to clear your head? I'll let you know if any assignments come available."

I nodded as he handed me a set of keys. I walked out to the Guardian garage and found the small, black Toyota Corollathe keys belong to and quickly pulled away. I passed through the front gates and turned left onto the main road before flooring the gas pedal.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! OMG I can't believe how many people did a story alert for this in less than 24 hrs! I've decided to keep the chapters short so that I can hopefully keep updating without another plot bunny attack, though I do hope for longer chapters in the future. Also, these first couple of chapters are gonna seem kinda fast and that is because, while they are the present, they are more of a history leading up to the main story and, hopefully, the longer chapters.

Disclaimer: Vampire Academy is NOT mine. :(

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I don't know how long I drove; I don't even know what turns I made. It didn't matter. I just had to get away. I know I stopped for gas at least once. I must've, other wise I would never be where I am now, parked on the side of a mountain road. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I stared, almost unseeingly at a sign that read 'Welcome to Tennessee'.

The sun had set over an hour ago so I started the car and pulled away. I had no problem navigating the tight mountain turns with my dhampir night vision as I continued on for another two hours. Suddenly a large semi-truck came racing around a curve with his horn blowing.

Terrified, I did my best to move my car to the shoulder but I was right against a rock wall and had no where to go. The truck slammed into my car as it slid and jackknifed, forcing my car against the rocks, and pinning me in the driver's seat. We slid along for almost half a mile, my car quickly turning into a crumpled tin can. We weaved back and forth across the road and finally came to a stop with my door wedged against the truck's front grill and my passenger side against the guard rail. I was slipping in and out of consciousness from the pain of my numerous injuries. My head dropped to rest on my chest and I lost track of time before I heard voices and saw bright flashing lights.

"Get the saw in here!" someone yelled. A terrible grinding sound soon filled the car but I didn't have the strength to lift my head and look for the source.

Eventually the noise stopped and someone began pulling on me. I moaned, unable to open my eyes or talk as the painful movement stole my breath. I could feel a strong, sudden heat near my legs and back as they began pulling harder.

"Get out of there, it's gonna blow!" someone yelled. I was pulled even harder and moaned again as I was pulled across something sharp.

Hands were all over me as I was carried somewhere and laid down on something hard.

"Miss, can you hear me?" someone said to my left, my vision far too fuzzy to see anything clearly. I managed a small nod and groaned as my body was racked with more pain.

"You're gonna be okay," someone else said to my right. "We're gonna get you to a hospital."

"Can you tell us your name?" the fist voice asked.

"Rose," I groaned.

"What's your name?" they repeated.

"Rose," I barely managed before there was a giant explosion. Two people threw themselves over me protectively just before I was consumed by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Story's mine but the characters aren't so don't sue, I'm broke. :(

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Beep...beep...beep...beep...

I was awoken by the most annoying sound ever. I tried to rub the grit from my eyes but my hand hurt when I tried to move it. I glanced down and saw several tubes and wires attached to my arms, hands, and body.

"You're awake," a woman said as she walked into my room. "You had us pretty worried there for awhile, hun."

"Who are you?" I asked, my throat scratchy with disuse. "Where am I?"

"You're in the ICU at Nashville Memorial Teaching Hospital. I'm your nurse, Bonnie," the woman smiled.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"You were brought in by helicopter eight days ago," Bonnie replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't remember the accident?" Bonnie asked. I just gave her a puzzled look and she continued, "What's the last thing you remember?"

I thought for a moment and said, "Waking up here."

"You came in after receiving some pretty bad injuries in a car accident. You've been in a coma since you arrived. It might take a few days for you to remember."

She turned to leave but stopped when I asked, "What's my name?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AN: Yes, I know it's short. I know it has a cliff hanger. I know people hate those, but I just couldn't help it. Also I have no idea if Nashville Memorial Teaching Next chapter will be up soon so please don't hate me too much.


	4. Chapter 4

This is mostly just a filler chapter, a little bit of background between the last chapter and the next which will be posted later this week. I already have it written I just gotta find the time to type it up.

Disclaimer: Story's mine, Vampire Academy isn't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next 6 months were hell. When Bonnie said my injuries were bad, she was being nice. Although none of my injuries had been life threatening, I had several broken bones, a major head injury, and I was paralyzed from the waist down. I worked hard to come back from my bodily injuries and by the time I was able to leave the hospital I was only partially paralyzed and able to get around with crutches more often than my wheelchair.

The police managed to use my fingerprints to find one school registration file from my junior year of high school. The file stated that my name was Rosemarie Hathaway and, after doing the math, told us that I was currently 18 years old. No address or any other information could ever be found.

The trucking company paid all of my medical expenses plus, thanks to the attorney I agreed to hire, all of my legal expenses and $25 million for my pain and suffering. I stayed in a small but nice hotel for a week while I looked for an apartment, ending up with a small one bedroom place since I didn't want anything big until I could get around without help and take care of myself. After another 6 months of physical therapy, I took a job answering the phone and cleaning up at a mixed martial arts dojo.

About a month after I began working, my boss invited me to join one of his classes. I was hooked. I loved the fighting and my boss said that I learned everything so fast that I probably trained as a fighter before the accident. Upon hearing that, I began taking lessons in every kind of martial arts possible, hopping my memories would return. They never did and I gave up any hope of ever recovering my past.

It was when some of my friends from the dojo talked me into going to a Karaoke bar that things began to change. I still haven't decided if the change was good or bad.


	5. Chapter 5

The next couple of chapters are going to be from different points of view. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Story's mine but Vampire Academy isn't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

LPOV

Spring break had finally arrived. After our last class of the week, Christian and I were happy to be returning to Court. My two guardians sat up front while Christian and I sat in the middle seat and Christian's guardian and Dimitri sat in the third row seat. With all of us always traveling together, having a large SUV was very helpful.

Sometimes I still get upset that they wouldn't allow Dimitri to be a guardian anymore. I'm glad that he accepted my offer to be a private guard, even though I have him looking for Rose instead of actually guarding me. He took Rose's disappearance even harder than I did.

Rose. I can't believe it's been three years since I last saw her. Hans couldn't even get a signal from the GPS chip in the car he loaned her. Everyone at Court had decided that she had died somehow, but I refused to believe it. I just knew she was still alive. I glanced back at Dimitri. He had looked so hard for her over the years but I had the feeling that he had given up hope after his last lead was a dead end. I really hope going back to Court would help lift his spirits a bit. I personally was looking forward to a little relaxation time as my political science classes had been really hard this year.

I relaxed into Christian as my newest favorite song came on the radio. I absolutely loved this new singer, Goddess. She had only been out for a year, but she was amazing. I don't really know why, but something about her voice seemed familiar and helped me calm down whenever I was upset. It wasn't long before we arrived at Court and settled into the three bedroom apartment we all shared when we weren't at the college campus. Christian turned on a talk show to run in the back ground as we all made dinner.

I was carrying a bowel of peas to the table when the TV host announced Goddess was on. Having never seen her before, I was curious and walked closer to the TV for a better look. The bowel slipped from my fingers as I froze in shock. A scream erupted from my throat as the bowel hit the ground and shattered with a loud crash.


	6. Chapter 6

DPOV

I was in the kitchen with Christian and the other guardians collecting the dinner dishes to take into the other room when we heard a crash and Lissa screamed. Dropping everything and pulling out our stakes, we all rushed to the living room. Searching the entire room almost franticly we couldn't locate any threats. Christian even grabbed Lissa's arms to see if she was hurt.

"Lissa, what's wrong? What happened?" Christian asked when he couldn't find anything wrong with her.

She didn't say anything, sinking down slowly to sit on the couch instead. Her eyes never left the TV and we all turned to figure out what had so completely caught her attention. We still couldn't figure out why she had screamed.

"You screamed because Goddess is being interviewed?" Christian asked in confusion.

I focused a little more on the woman being interviewed and gasped, feeling as though I had been punched.

"It can't be," I said as I slowly sank to the couch beside Lissa.

"What?" Christian asked.

Lissa turned the volume up on the TV just as the host asked, * "Care to show us your awesome tattoos?"

"Sure," Goddess smiled. She turned around ad lifted her dark chocolate brown hair, displaying four very familiar tattoos on the back of her neck.*

"Rose," Lissa and I both whispered breathlessly.


	7. Chapter 7

Anything between the ** is on TV.

Disclaimer: Story's mine, Vampire Academy isn't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

CPOV

I couldn't believe it. Three years we had been searching and there she was on some human Morning Talk Show. I was furious! While we had been out of minds with worry, thinking she might be dead somewhere, she had gone and become some famous singer.

My hands clenched into fists at my sides and I turned to leave the room. However, I stopped when I heard the next question Rose was asked.

* "Why did you choose those symbols? Do they mean anything?" the host asked.

"I have no idea," Rose said. "I don't remember."

"I heard a rumor that you actually have amnesia," the host said.

"Oh, it's not a rumor," Rose said. "I really do have amnesia."

"What happened?" the host asked.

"I've been told that I was in an accident, but I can't really confirm or deny that since my earliest memory is waking up in a hospital," Rose shrugged.

"How long ago was that?" the host asked.

"Almost three years ago," Rose answered.

"It must be hard not remembering anything," the host commented.

"Not really," Rose laughed. "You can't really miss something you don't have. Besides, there couldn't have been anything important in my past or I would've remembered it. Since I don't remember, then nothing was important." *

There was some more talking before a commercial came on but I tuned out. Lissa broke down in tears and I felt like hitting something.

'Not important?' How could she say something like that? I mean, she and Lissa were like sisters. Not to even mention Dimitri.

I sat down and Lissa threw herself into my arms. Looking over at Dimitri, I watched as several emotions passed over his face. There was shock, probably from seeing Rose alive, then sorrow and anger, followed by determination. Finally he put up his guardian mask. He abruptly stood and went to his room, emerging a few minutes later with a duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

He stopped with his hand on the door knob and said, "To bring her back."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

AN: Two updates in one day, OMG! It's gonna be at least a week before the next update cause I'm gonna be really busy dealing with Halloween stuff. But I'll try for another double update next week.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, I have the next update and I'm working on typing the next one already. I was gonna make this update longer but my typing time is limited so I'm cutting it into two parts. Also, I'm so excited I won 5 private dance lessons in a Halloween costume contest. I hope the dancing will help me to keep up with updating. But enough rambling; on with the story.

Disclaimer: Story's mine, characters aren't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

RPOV

"I don't care if you were able to fight him off!" my manager ranted.

I rolled my eyes and continued trying on my outfits for the upcoming concert.

"Fight me all you want but this is the last straw. You are getting a bodyguard whether you want one or not."

I froze. I hate bodyguards. The last one turned out to be a real pervert and I ended up kicking his ass. I met her eyes in the mirror and said, "No bodyguard! Have you forgotten what last time?"

"No, I haven't forgotten," my manager said. "But the guy that attacked you is still out there and I won't let you go out without protection. Besides, I already hired someone so it's too late."

Knock, knock, knock…

"This must be him," my manager said happily as she walked over and opened the door.

"Perfect timing," she smiled, moving out of the way. A huge guy walked through the door and I gasped.

I couldn't believe how tall he was, at least 6'7" or 6'8". He had shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes. He built like a football player, packed with muscles but still slim like a runner or swimmer. He was absolutely, beyond smoking hot.

I couldn't help but notice how his eyes seemed to stare at me almost desperately, yet the rest of his face was kept completely void of all emotions. Something I found both interesting and odd at the same time.

"Damn," I cursed. "Why did you have to find someone hot? I almost don't wanna fire him. Oh, and for the record, you can't stop me from going out."

"His looks are to primary reason I hired him," my manager smirked. "And you aren't allowed to fire him. I may not be able to stop you, but if you do, or if you give him the slip even once, all future concerts and appearances will have more than triple the security."

"What? You can't be serious," I groaned.

"You bet your ass I'm serious," my manager continued to smirk. "Now I'm going to make some calls so you two play nice or no donuts for two weeks."

She left the room and I muttered, "Evil woman, trying to keep me from my donuts."

With a sigh I moved behind the changing screen and slipped into my street clothes. "Listen up, I don't want or need a bodyguard, I can take care of myself. However, since I have to keep you around, just call me Rose. What's your name?"


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, here's part 2. Please don't hate me. I know I said I would only have 2 parts for this installment but it's so long I'm gonna do a third part as well.

Disclaimer: Story's mine, characters aren't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

RPOV

_With a sigh I moved behind the changing screen and slipped into my street clothes. "Listen up, I don't want or need a bodyguard, I can take care of myself. However, since I have to keep you around, just call me Rose. What's your name?"_

"Dimitri Belikov?" he answered almost questioningly.

"Don't know your own name, cowboy?" I teased, referring to the long, black duster he was wearing.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov," he repeated with confidence. "Do you not recognize me?"

"Should I?" I asked, pocking my head out over the top of the screen.

"You used to call me Comrade," Dimitri said.

"Comrade?" I repeated.

"Your way of making fun of my being from Russia," Dimitri replied with sadness in his eyes.

"Sorry, I don't remember," I said. "Must've known you before the accident."

"You don't remember anything at all?" Dimitri asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. I walked from behind the screen, running a brush through my hair.

"How do you know your name?" Dimitri asked.

"Apparently I told paramedics my name was Rose," I shrugged. "Police used my finger prints to find an old school file in New York City that gave my full name and birthday."

"You had a school file in New York City?" Dimitri asked.

"Seems that way," I shrugged. "How long did we know each other?"

"About a year," Dimitri answered.

"Well then, how about you tell me some stories while we get some lunch," I suggested. "I'm starving."

He smiled and we headed to the parking lot where I slid behind the wheel of my peacock blue Aston Martin. Dimitri stood by the passenger door just staring at the car.

Finally rolling down the window, I said, "You coming?" He shook his head and folded himself into the seat. I pulled up the passenger seat in the onboard computer and pushed the seat back as far as possible. "Sorry, no one your height has ever ridden with me before. Is that better?"

"Better," Dimitri nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem," I replied, shooting him my man eater smile. I showed him how to adjust the seat the way he wanted it.

"So, does your manager know you're driving her car?" Dimitri asked after a few minutes.

"This is my car," I said. "I had it custom built for me. My manager drives a Lexus."

"You own this car?" Dimitri asked in shock.

"Yep," I smiled. "My one indulgence is my cars. Hope you like Japanese food." We stopped at my favorite restaurant and I passed the valet my keys.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, here's part 3.

Disclaimer: Story's mine, characters aren't.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

RPOV

"Miss Hathaway, so good to see you again!" the host exclaimed. "Your table is ready and waiting for you. Please follow me." He glanced at Dimitri and said, "I'll be with you in a minute, Sir."

"Oh, he's with me," I said easily.

"You have a boyfriend?" the host asked. "Lucky guy."

"He's my bodyguard, not my boyfriend," I grimaced.

"In that case, lucky you," the host winked, causing me to laugh. He led us to my favorite table near the indoor waterfall. My usual waiter approached us with my favorite edamame and green tea. He also had a glass of water for Dimitri.

"Your usual, Ms Hathaway?" he asked.

"Of course," I smiled. "Do you know what you want, Dimitri?"

"It's all in Japanese," Dimitri hesitated.

"Just bring him what I'm having," I smiled.

The waiter left and Dimitri asked, "What did you just order?"

"A lot of good food," I winked, reaching for the edamame.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Soy beans," I said, pooping the beans in my mouth. "So how do you know me?"

"I was your martial arts mentor, your senior year of high school," Dimitri answered.

"So you're the one that taught me how to fight?" I asked. Dimitri nodded, munching more edamame. "It must be weird having to be my bodyguard after being my teacher."

"You have no idea, Roza," Dimitri sighed sadly.

"Roza?"

"Your name in Russian," Dimitri said a strange look in his eye.

"Will you teach me again? I like to use martial arts to stay in shape."

"I would be happy to," Dimitri smiled as our food arrived. He picked up a yellow piece of sushi and looked at it questioningly.

"Egg," I said before he could ask.

"They make sushi with egg?"

"Just try it," I rolled my eyes. He seemed to enjoy it and we spent the nest few minutes eating, with me explaining what each piece was. We were almost finished when they brought out my favorite udon noodle soup. Dimitri reached for another piece sushi and popped it in his mouth before I could say anything. I watched his face turn green and he quickly spit the sushi into his napkin. He grabbed for his water and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell was that?" he gasped.

"Nato," I laughed. "Fermented soybeans."

"You eat fermented soybeans?" he asked in disgust.

"No," I laughed harder. "I leave then for the waiter. He's Japanese and he loves them." Almost on cue, the waiter ran over with more water.

He took one look at our faces and said, "He tried the nato." I laughed harder as I nodded and he continued, "It's one of those things that you either like or hate. Now don't forget our little bet Ms Hathaway."

"I haven't forgotten," I smiled, grabbing another piece of nato from the plate. I ate it happily before reaching for my soup.

"Roza!" Dimitri exclaimed.

"What?"

"How can you eat that stuff?" he asked in shock.

"I like it," I shrugged. "I just don't eat it because it's sticky and I always have to brush my teeth afterwards." Dimitri shuddered and I laughed again before digging into my noodles. We talked for another hour as we ate and Dimitri told me stories about how we met and some trouble I used to cause at school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

My phone beeped as we were leaving the restaurant and I punched my speed dial.

"Hi Lucy, it's Rose," I said. "Anything?" I listened for a few minutes and said, "I understand, thanks. I'll call back next week." I hung up and shook my head at the questioning look Dimitri sent me.

"Let's go back to my place," I suggested. "We can get your things later."

We drove in silence for a few minutes and Dimitri said, "You haven't asked me anything about your friends or parents."

"Don't have any, so no point," I shrugged.

"Yes you do," Dimitri frowned. "They've been looking for you for three years."

"Whatever you say," I snorted.

"You don't believe me?" Dimitri asked.

"No, I don't," I replied.

"Why not?" he asked, obviously not used to being questioned.

"Because I check every week and there has never been a missing person report filed with any law enforcement agency anywhere, for a girl with my name, birthday, or physical description," I replied almost bitterly.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone! I am so sorry for the update delay. Unfortunately, the plot bunnies attacked again. I have new stories in progress and I have even started working with a beta reader. I have not put this story aside, I am still working on it, but updates might take longer than planned.

Disclaimer: Story's mine, Vampire Academy isn't.

The Previous Day…..

DPOV

I can't believe it's taken me two weeks to find her after seeing that TV interview. I climbed from the taxi in front of the building housing the record label that produced Goddess. Making my way to the front doors, I stopped as a small black lady powered through them.

"What do you mean he got away?" she yelled into her cell phone. "I've had enough. Rose takes way too risks. I want a private bodyguard hired before the end of the day….Yes, I know how much she hates bodyguards but she hates having extra security even more….You let me take care of that, just find me that bodyguard."

Rose's name caught my attention and I stopped listening.

"Excuse me," I said, catching the woman's attention. "Did you say you need a bodyguard?"

"I'll call you back," she said, hanging up the phone as she looked me up and down a few times. "What do you want?"

"I couldn't help but hear you talking," I apologized. "I have just moved from Russia and was looking for security work, but I am far more comfortable in the role of personal bodyguard."

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Dimitri Belekov," I said.

"Do you have a resume?" she asked and I handed her the fake resume I had put together. She motioned for me to follow her and we entered the building together. Entering an office on the 20th floor, she told me to have a seat and she began looking things up on her computer.

"So far, I'm impressed," she said. "Have you ever guarded a woman before?"

"Yes, my last assignment was a woman," I said.

"I like what I see but this is not going to be an easy assignment. The girl you will be guarding is headstrong, bad tempered when angry, and she has a tendency to get in trouble," she said.

"Basically you're saying that she's a handful," I smiled. "I see no problems with anything you've said. I've had some very difficult clients in the past and I feel confident that I can handle anything."

"You should be aware that the last bodyguard turned out to be a pervert and she kicked his ass before firing him. I have total confidence that she can take care of herself but due to a recent attack, I want an extra set of eyes on her at all time," she said.

"I understand," I nodded.

"Can you start tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," I readily agreed. "I could even start today if you needed me to."

"Tomorrow is soon enough," she shook her head. "This job will pay $1500 a week plus room and board as you will live on site. Today we'll fill out your new hire paperwork and you will meet me at this address tomorrow morning, 10 am." She handed me one of her cards with an address written on the back.

"That's very generous pay," I said in shock.

"If you last a full week, you will have earned every penny," she said. "You'll be guarding Goddess and, considering how much she hates having a bodyguard, I expect her to be in rare form tomorrow when she meets you. No one knows how to be a bitch like Rose Hathaway."


End file.
